


That's Just The Way It Is

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Abuse, Angry Sex, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, First Time Sex, Fucked up people, Jail, M/M, Multi, Not real, Prostitute, Sharing, There is something wrong with me, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, WTF, other stuff, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very fucked up part of my imagination. I don't own Death Note or it's characters. Caution....this is very fucked up.<br/>Much love~ kuronekodarkmistress<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okies... So this is me being super duper ridiculously bored as fuck. I might or might not continue this... So... Idk. And a few of these insults I got them from my friend, who has the vocabulary of a sailor. Oh well.... Enjoy!  
> P.S... Comment if you would like me to continue... Okies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know:  
> Katie:16 years old; Kiyomi:17 years old; L:16 years old; Teru:17 years old; Beyond:16 years old; Matsuda:20 years old; Near:6 years old; Sayu:14 years old; Matt:17 years old; Halle:20 years old; Mello:17 years old; Kenya:35 years old; Light:15 years old; Misa:15 years old; (Any other character's age will be added later)

Katie was up early, as usual. Or rather... she hadn't slept at all that night. She decided to walk over to where the guys where sleeping in their shared room. 

'Okay, I have to be subtle as possible, Mello looks so peaceful sleeping. And Matt is at the edge of his bunk, if I scare him, he might fall.' Katie thought to herself. 

She leaned toward the boys and very carefully, she grabbed a megaphone she had borrowed from Annie. She turned it on and slowly, gingerly lifted it up to face the sleeping males. 

"MELLO! MATT! WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU SHITHEADS!" she screamed into the megaphone as loud as humanely possible.

Instantly, the guys fell off the bunk bed and down on top of each other. "MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, KAT!?" They screamed in unison. 

Katie just fell back laughing as both boys stood up, anger settling in their faces. "This is payback for keeping me up at night with your moans!" She yelled.

Mello picked her up and pinned her to the wall by her throat. "Look, you cocknozzle, I wasn't moaning and neither was Matt, you know damn well we are sore from that street fight we got in last night" he said in a low voice, pointing at his swollen eye and bust up lip as if to prove his point. 

Katie just coughed as Mello's hand was practically crushing her windpipe. "I know that, asshole, I got you and your friends out of it. Also, you're lucky you didn't get any charges pressed, or you wouldn't even be here right now." Katie said as calmly as she could before coughing uncontrollably. 

When she realized Mello wasn't gonna let go of her anytime soon, she decided to knee him in his guts, which proved to be highly efficient because Mello was now kneeling on the floor, cursing at Katie under his breath. Katie dropped to the floor beside him, failing to catch her breath

Matt, on the other hand, was not at all interested in this fight, as it occured every second of the day. 'Those two will end up kissing and making up by the time we finish eating breakfast' Matt thought to himself as he brushed his teeth. 

Sure enough, when Matt came out of the restroom, he found Katie and Mello making out on the bed. "Geez, guys, do you mind? Are you two even dating or anything?" Matt asked, trying to avert his eyes from the very graphic display. 

Katie's hands were gripping Mello's golden locks while his hands were sneaking their way up her shirt. They were practically sucking the life out of each other, their tongues exploring the familiar territory. None of the two payed attention to Matt, who was changing in front of them. 

After a while, Katie just sat up and unruffled her hair. "I don't think Mel here is ready for a relationship" she patted Mello's chest and smirked at Matt. 

Mello landed a punch on her mouth as a response. "How could I possibly have a relationship with a slut?" 

Katie smiled and licked her now busted lip. 

"Keep calling me a slut, this slut right here is the one who pays for this apartment that she shares with two boys because they got kicked out their house." She said, kicking Mello off the bed and running to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

Mello stood up and decided to take a shower. 'Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It amazes me how she is still a virgin despite being a stripper' he thought as he locked the door behind him.

Katie finished making breakfast for each of them. Chocolate chip pancakes for Mello. Eggs and bacon for Matt. And finally, berries, yogurt, and granola for her. It wasn't that she was trying to eat healthy, she just though it tasted better than anything else there was on the fridge... Also, they were out of cake, which was what she usually had for breakfast.

Matt sat down to enjoy his breakfast while Katie ate and got ready for work at the same time. Mello was still taking a shower, probably using up all of Katie's berry scented shampoo. 

After a while, Mello finally got out, allowing Katie to go in there and finish getting ready. "Mello! You fucking pissflap! You left a fucking mess in here AND you wasted all of my shampoo!" Katie yelled once she got in.

"SOD OFF, YOU MANKY FROMUNDA STAINED TWATWAFFLE FUCKFACE WHORE-ASS GROTTY MENSTRUAL FACIAL-WASTER ASSHOLE MOTHERFUCKER!" Was the only thing Mello said...Er... Yelled before turning to a very much surprised Matt.

"The fuck was that?" He asked, referring to the whole line of awkwardly placed together insults.

Mello just shrugged and ate his breakfast. "The thing that bothers me right now is that I have never used like, fifty percent of those curse words in one line before." Mello admitted.

Katie came out looking quite different. Her loose, baggy shirt had been replaced by a black suit-like outfit. Her long, black hair had been pulled up to a tight bun, her bangs covering her forehead and eyebrows. She had no makeup whatsoever. Her pale skin made her freckles stand out even more, highlighting her big, brown eyes. "Listen, you cunting twats, you two are going to buy things we need around here. There is a fucking list on the fridge, if I don't find all of that in their proper place when I come back from my part time job, I will pop a jaunty little bonnet on your purview and ram it up your shitter with a lubricated horse cock" 

Matt just nodded and Mello smiled. "Of course you would have a horse cock somewhere around here. No wonder you have absolutely no gag reflex" 

Katie smiled pleasantly and kissed him. "I hate you and I love you. Like I want to push you off a cliff then run to the bottom ant catch you. Matt, keep Mello out of trouble for me. Mello.... Try to stay alive." 

Matt smirked and said "Kat, you unimaginable bastard" as a way to tell her he understood what his orders where. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door that turned everyone's heads. "I'm not expecting anyone, are you?" Mello asked the other two, who responded by shaking their heads cluelessly. 

Katie went to unlock the door, finding a couple of their friends and her brothers there. "Hi guys, the fuck are y'all doing here?" She asked, obviously happy to see them.

"I need your help, Kat" was the only thing that her brother said before walking inside, followed by Near, Beyond, Light, and Misa.

"Can we do this later? I have to go to work." Katie said, raising an eyebrow, making it disappear further into her bangs.

"Kat, you are filthy rich, why the fuck are you living in this... place...and working?" Asked L, staring back at his triplet with a confused face.

"I'm working under cover for the next few weeks. One of the people at the strip club may be selling drugs or someshit... After this I'm moving back to my house. And these two got kicked out permanently from each of their houses so they're staying with me. They also help me with keeping my cover." Katie replied, looking as bored as she felt.

She looked at L, realizing that they looked even more different that when they were smaller. L's nose was a bit bigger, while Katie's was smaller and a bit more upturned. Her eyes where light brown, while his were dark grey, almost black. He was definitely taller than her, even though he was hunching over. He didn't have freckles at all while her nose and the top of her cheeks where littered with them. Also, despite both having their eyes wide, her eyes didn't have those things under them nearly half as dark as he did. Their posture was so different, but they both almost always had that bored look on their face.

She turned to Beyond, who was an exact replica of L, except for the posture and the color of his eyes, and made a small wave with her hand, as a form of greeting. 

"This is urgent, I need you to call in sick today, this is about mom." L said, a hint of worried in his voice.

Katie turned to look at Near, her younger brother, who nodded silently. Then at Misa, who shrugged and continued clinging to Light, obviously not having any idea what was going on. And finally, at Light, who was examining her glass chess board and pieces. Katie turned back to L with wider than usual eyes and licked her busted lip unconsciously, then she nodded slightly. "Alright, today wasn't going to be an A-day anyway" she said. 

The last time Katie saw her mom, she had told Katie, Beyond, Near, and L that they were the worst things to ever curse her womb. Then, she passed out due to all the drugs and alcohol she had been putting in her system. That was a little more than a year ago, when Katie decided to leave the mansion and live by herself. Near and L stayed, but had little to no contact with mom, thanks to the big house. Beyond had left five years before that to go live with Grampa Quillsh. Their father had passed away, or more so, was murdered by their mom a few weeks after Near was born. Katie and L were playing hide and seek with Beyond, hiding under the stairs, when their mom came and pushed Andrew Wammy down the stairs while he was ranting on about a divorce. L held Katie tighter each time they heard a part of their father crack. Katie was paralyzed and so was L. Beyond missed the traumatizing show on the count that he was still looking in the guest room. After that, Kenya Lawliet never knew that her children had witnessed her murder, which was labeled an accident by the police force. 

Katie knew she was in for a whole new level of disturbing trouble, but she just didn't know what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.... my friend found this and was thoroughly amused with it... and she also gave me some ideas on how to curse someone out.... I kind of hate myself for this... much love~ kuronekodarkmistress<3

Everyone sat in the living room, awkwardness filling the room so much that Katie felt she couldn't take it.

L and Beyond where sitting on the sofa, (L in an awkward position), closest to the window, looking straight to the love seat, where Misa clung on to a very much annoyed Light. Mello was sitting on the recliner, Katie and Matt sitting on either side of him on chairs from the kitchen. And Near was on the floor in front of Katie, showing her his robots.

Nobody spoke at all, each one staring at one another, wondering what was going on. Mello, who thought he was going to scream if something didn't happen, decided to speak up. "So what are you even doing here?" He asked, sticking his tongue out at Near, who just giggled a bit and continued playing with his robot, shooting imaginary lasers at Katie, and her doing the same.

"Kat, as you know, our mother does not particularly like us." L stated. "Really? It took ya long enough to realize that, Sherlock Holmes." Beyond sneared, followed by a few suppressed giggles from the girls. "Anyways, and you are aware of that she will sell us to Satan himself in order to save herself?" L continued.

"Oh. Please. Mom will sell everyone's soul to Satan for a potato chip." Beyond sneered again, this time recieving a punch from L.

"Um... yeah... why?" Katie asked, making boom noises as she played with Near. It was Near's turn to speak up. "Mom has been kidnapped." Was the only thing he said before playing with his robot again. Katie's eyes widened briefly, then turned to L. "I... don't see the problem here... what do you need my help for?" 

L stuggled to talk, but finally mustered the will to speak. "Kat, they're after you. As in... they want you dead." Matt, who had not been paying attention at all beforehand put his gameboy away and turned to L. "Who wants Katie dead?" He asked. 

"We don't know! We have no clue! Well... other than the note they left on the door!" Misa said, shaking Light, "c'mon, Light! Show them the note!" Light sighed and handed Katie the note. She took it between her forefinger and thumb, much like Near and L grab things.

Mello and Matt read the note as well. "So technically, whoever kidnapped Mrs.K, knew they could get information from her easily. But... how do we know they haven't already gotten the information they wanted?" Mello asked, munching on a half-eaten chocolate bar. "Yeah? For all we know... they are probably planning on how to get her..." Matt added.

"For that, whoever has her captured, has sent us live video feed of Mrs.K. It is still on at the moment in my laptop. Apparently, your mother is still passed out. We can check it here." Light said, taking his laptop out of his bag and turning it on. He placed the laptop on the coffee table for everyone to see.

**W-where am I?** Kenya asked, rattling the chains on her wrists. **Linda!? If this is about the deal, I already told you to fuck off! You failed me and you wont get jack shit for anything!** Just then, a dark figure walked to her and slapped her hard, immediately making her be quiet. **Stop your fucking yelling! We just need information from you, and then you can be well on your way** The figure said. Nobody could recognize the voice and the figure had a Halloween mask to cover their face. But they knew the figure was a man.

"Well, Kat, you're screwed." Matt said, patting her back and earning a glare from Mello. "Shut the fuck up and listen, you fucknugget!" Katie hushed. 

**Alright, what do you want to know?** Kenya said, giving the man her trademark half smile. The man laughed quietly **Oh, nothing much, really. Just tell me where Katie Lawliet happens to be** Kenya's eyes widened and she kept quiet for a few moments. **I know nothing about her, she left the house and never came back** she said, looking everywhere but the man's eyes. The man stepped back and slapped Kenya, again, making her squeak. **Liar! You know damn well where she is!** He grabbed her face forcefully and made her look at him. **Where is she?** He asked. **I said I don't fucking know!** she bit off at him. 

There where audible gasps from everyone in the room but L and Near. "How peculiar, mom would have told him the information as soon as she heard your name." L said, bringing a thumb to his lip. "Yes, I have no idea why she would be protecting her now when she has personally tried to kill each of us." Near said, twirling a lock of his white hair between his fingers.

**Yes, the fuck, you do! Now I will get information from you, one way or another!** the man said. Grabbing a knife from somewhere behind the camera's view. He brought it close the her face, just below her left eye. **Tell me where she is** he said through clenched teeth. Kenya closed her eyes tight and did not respond, enraging the man and making him cut her cheek. **Alright, how about you tell me where your sons, L, Beyond, and Near are?** asked the man, rather impatient. 

L made a barely audible noise and widened his eyes for a brief moment. "She would most likely tell him our information, we live in the same house and Beyond lives with Grampa Quilsh." 

**I don't know either** Kenya said. Immediately making Near and L gasp this time. The man cut her other cheek this time, yelling out in fustration.

"It seems we have underestimated our mother" Near said, returning to play with his robot. "But why is she now suddenly acting like a good mother?" Katie asked. She stood up and brought a bowl of sugar cubes, which she shared with L. 

**Yes you do!** the man yelled. **So what if I do? What makes you think I will tell you where my children live? You are obviously not trying to sell them anything!** she yelled back. The man cut her side, making a tear on both her shirt and her skin. **you know what? We will try this again tomorrow, and you better give me some information, or we might have some problems.** with that, the man left. Kenya looked straight at the camera. **You won't get anywhere near any of my children! You hear me? NEVER!** then she started crying, tears mixing with blood. Everyone stared at the screen, not knowing what to do.

"I guess we should save her?" Beyond said, uncertainty filling his voice. "You know? Why didn't you track the thingy to see where the video came from?" Misa asked, earning a few shocked looks. "Wow, that is the smartest thing I have ever heard you say, Misa!" Matt said. 

Misa smiled and said, "Misa-Misa is not as stupid as you all think. Right, Light?" Light just faked a smile and nodded, "If you say, so." 

Matt got to work on Light's laptop and traced the signal to a warehouse on the other side of town. "I know that place" Katie spoke up. "I went there two days ago to spy on the manager of the strip club I work at. That place is crawling with security guards and whatnot." 

Beyond gave Katie an amused look and Near and L stayed quiet, but looked at Katie. "You work at a strip club?" He asked, "Aren't you a little too young to work there?" Katie blushed and looked down at Near. "My fake ID says I'm 19. And I don't exactly let other guys touch me when I work there."

Beyond and Mello laughed, Light, Misa, Matt, and Near just kept quiet. L, on the other hand, did not approve of this. "Kat, what the fuck? You are sixteen, don't you think that is a little innapropriate? Couldn't you have gotten a job there to clean up in the mornings? I am not okay with my LITTLE sister working as a damn stripper!" L yelled. 

Katie was surprised at first, but was immediately overcome with anger. "This is so that I can get more information on these people, I always am careful around those men and none of them have touched me! Plus, that is the only way I can even get close to the manager. Don't you think I know how to take care of myself!? And so what if I'm sixteen? I can do whatever I damn well please! That's why I left that damn house in the first place! What the fuck do you mean by "LITTLE sister" you are only older than me by a fucking minute, you thundercunt!" As soon as she finished, she felt a sharp pain on her cheek, then realized that L had slapped her.

L's eyes widened once more and he looked down at his hand and back at Katie, who didn't move at all. Everyone gasped, Beyond and Mello stopped laughing. Everyone was quiet and still. "K-Kat. I.... I'm so sorry. I.... I... I don't know what happened.... I...." Katie felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks, before anyone had the chance to stop her, she ran out. She ran out the door, down the stairs, all the way to the street. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she ran. And ran. And ran. 

Once she was in a park, she gave up and collapsed under a tree and sat there. Crying. "I can't believe he slapped me! The one person I looked up to slapped me!" Katie started bawling again and burried her face to her knees.

"What have I done?" Asked L. He was taking this very hard. "I think we should go look for her before she gets into any trouble." Matt spoke up. Everyone but L nodded in agreement.

"Ooh! Misa-Misa will help find Kat! Will you help, too, Light?" Misa asked. Light shook his head. "No, I think I will stay here with L. He looks like he might beat himself up at any moment now." Misa hugged Light tightly, "But Misa-Misa doesn't want to leave Misa's Light behind!" She glared at L while saying this. Light pried her off of him. "Look, Misa, you just go help them find Katie, okay?" Misa gave up and just nodded, kissed Light's cheek and ran out with Matt, Beyond, Near, and Mello. 

L stared directly at the laptop. Kenya was still crying and cursing everything under the sun. He did not say anything, despite Light's attempts to get his attention. 'Why did I do that?' L asked himself over and over, unable to answer his own question. L and Katie had a better relationship than any of their siblings, they never faught, never hurt each other. 

Light walked over to L and hugged him from behind. "Hey, it's going to be okay, L. You didn't mean to slap her, I'm sure she will forgive you." Light murmured into L's neck. L turned around to look at Light. "How can you be so sure? I mean, I really didn't mean to hurt her, but I did, nonetheless. What if she doesn't forgive me? What will I do then?"

Light smiled at L. "You are adorable when you babble like that, you know? And when has Katie ever get mad at anyone for more than, like, five minutes?" Light asked. L was slightly less worried, but still a bit annoyed with himself for slapping her in the first place. Light smirked at L and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

L smiled before pulling Light closer to him, deepening the kiss. Light ran his tongue across L's lip, looking for access, to which L happily obliged. Both of them where tasting the other, exploring each other's mouth, teasing one another. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck and Light's hands found their way to L's hips. Both L and Light working in harmony to pleasure the other. L pulled back, just enough to breathe again. 

"I bet you needed that as much as I did." Light said, pressing his hips to L's. "I honestly did." L replied, realizing that he and Light where slightly panting. Light cupped L's cheeks to bring him into another kiss and manouvered them both to the couch. He pushed L on the couch and sat on top of him, pinning L's hands above him so that he couldn't move. Light leaned in to leave a trail of kisses from L's lips, to his jawline, to his neck, and back up again. 

Light smiled when L let out a small, stifled moan. "L-Light, shouldn't we.... be.... um..." L was at loss of words as Light's kisses where making him lose his train of thought. "Hmm?" Light responded, not stopping his actions. L let his head fall back a bit and let out another, less stiffled, moan. "We should go look for Katie, now" L said once he remembered why he was worried in the first place. Light sighed and let go of L.

"Alright then. We will continue this later on." Light said. They both got up and went to L's car, not knowing exactly where to go. 

"Misa-Misa sure hopes we find Katie before anyone else does." Misa said, looking out the window to see if she happens to be walking down the street. They all pass by the park and Mello is the first to see her. "Hey, guys, look! There she is!" He yelled. "She is sitting under that tree, but... What is that guy doing behind her?" He asks.

Right then, the man grabs Katie and puts a cloth over her mouth and nose, making her pass out within a few seconds. Everyone gets out of the car and runs towards the guy, but he makes it to the car before anyone can reach him. Mello, Matt, and Beyond get back in the car and drive after the mysterious man, leaving Misa and Near in the park.

"I'll call Light!" Misa yelled, taking out her pink iPhone and dialing Light's number. "Hello?.... Yes.... At the park.... But someone took her.... No.... Matt, Mello, and Beyond are after him.... No.... With Near.... No..... Yes..... Okay..... We'll wait here..... Okay..... Bye, Light!" 

Near, being small for his age, lifted his arms up at Misa, for her to pick him up. "Near, you are so precious!" Misa exclaimed before scooping him up in her arms. Near giggled as Misa tickled him and accidentally dropped his toy. Misa bent down to pick it up and gave it to Near. Just then, L and Light came and got them inside the car. Since they had no idea where everyone else went, they went back to the apartment and waited until they had news of what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am a bit of a fan of LxLight (and by a little, I mean I am OBSESSED with them, mind you) so there is going to be a fww interactions with them two. But Light still needs to keep Misa from finding out, so they are also going to have their "moments", ugh. Also, Katie and Mello are going to have some moments, too. I am not sure if I want Near to get a little boyfriend or girlfriend. Still not sure about that. Comment on who you think I should add to be Near's person. (He is like 6 so it's just going to be little kid fluff ONLY... the smutt is for the older ones. Especially L and Light) much love~ kuronekodarkmistress<3


End file.
